1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to double-base propellants for use in rockets for example.
It is now understood in the art of propellants that the term "double-base propellant" means nitrocellulose-nitroglycerin propellant or, more generally, a nitrocellulose-explosive oil propellant.
More specifically, the invention relates to those double-base propellants exhibiting "plateau-effect" or "mesa-effect".
Patents relating to this art may be found for example in the following classes: 52-5, 149-96 and 98, 102-98.
2. Prior Art
Double-base compositions of this type are described for example in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,103,458.